That Effect
by WittchWay
Summary: HPSS HPJS Pirates of the Caribbean crossover Captain Jack Sparrow comes to Hogwarts seeking asylum with his dear friend Snape. Thats until he spots Harry. But Sparrow knows he can’t hide at Hogwarts forever.
1. That Effect

Warning: JKR and Disney get the credit. Slash implied crossover fic.

Pairing: HP/SS HP/Jack Sparrow

That Effect  
By WittchWay

Harry Potter tilted his face toward the darkening sky, dark billowing cloud filled with rain that had yet to fall. From his guess… the rain would fall soon but the storm would start any minute now.

Hermione wasn't taking a chance though she had already packed up her books and was hurrying back to the castle. Ron and he would of course wait till the rain started then dash inside. It was these moments before a storm started that he liked best.

The air crackling with electricity, the little hairs on his arm rising. The vein of lighting chasing its way against the sky in the distance. The energy moving it's way closer, the sound of fury that was to come. The wind whipped around the castles solid structure causing a strange whistling noise. The sound was haunting yet thrilling, _arousing_.

Harry watched the water of the lake it had turned a grayish slate haze with white tip. The water swirled in small rip currents, whirlpools formed and water spouts rose from the water giving it an angry look. The water looked cold and chilled. Harry leaned forward, it almost looked as if something was fighting it's way out of the lake. He thought perhaps the giant squid was fighting with something. The wind changed direction again, another gust of chilled air circled the castle. Causing more students that had been out on the grounds to rush for the castle.

Something strange was in the air. _Stirring…rousing…furious…_

Ron stood suddenly to get a better look at the lake.

Several other students that had been crossing the schoolyard for the shelter of the castle stopped to look at the waters. A violent gust of wind and storm thundered suddenly. Whips of lake and light showers began. But nobody cared, every eye was turned toward the lake.

"Harry," Ron said excitedly, pointing toward the lake narrowing his eyes.

Harry stood as well, stepping closer to the branches of the tree they had been sitting under, the tree limbs were some refuge from the oncoming storm.

The water of the lake rumbled and the ground seemed to tremble. Small tidal waves of water rose up, crashing on the shore of the normally calm waters. Several students in the yard stood as well and those on the steps turned toward the lake as the water began buck and then to part.

The weather shifted again, A ghostly mist seemed to rise, a dense shallow fog settle in an uneven pattern around the banks of the lake.

Harry stepped forward narrowing his eyes, there seemed to be something in the lake, something that was not the schools squid.

Harry stepped closer again.

Birds in distant trees took flight as a great creaking noise rattled the air…it sounded as if something was trying to claw its way out of the waters.

And then it became apparent that something was…

The bows of a massive sail rose and twisted the waters… the beginnings of a ship. Black skulls and crossbones flag followed waving proudly atop its vessel. The bucket of a lookout post came next and then the final bow of a ship. The craft settled as waves of water crashed out around it.

And all was silent for a moment. Every eye on the ripped black sails billowing in the wind, knotted robes and lines twisting here and there, the dented haul of the ship, busted woods and bows.

As the silence dragged on, as students started to gather their thoughts, they near the ship out of morbid fascination.

But they stopped at the first sign of any movement upon the ship, a large plank began to lower to the shore of the lake and for the first time Harry noticed a lone man was aboard the ship. It otherwise seemed void of all others.

The man was to far away to see his face properly, He sauntered down the plank and hopped off onto the shore. With a staggered walk he cross the yard toward the school. He watched the students watching him, slowly taking in his surroundings. He turned around eyeing the Quidditch pitch and then the lake he had just rose out of. He glanced at the forbidden forest and Hagrids hut that lay just before it. He stopped and craned his neck upward toward the castle as if seeing it for the first time, he seemed impress with its massive size of stone and block. Boarhounds perched above the main entrance door quickly took flight toward one of the top trivets of the castle.

Ron grabbed Harry's sleeve pulling him toward the castle, they arrived just as Dumbledore who was closely followed by Snape came down the entrance hall stairs and out into the yard. Harry yanked his arm from Ron's to get a better look at the man headed toward them. He swayed carelessly as he walked, eyeing the castle and Snape and Dumbledore. He had on a dirty white shirt that was open to his waist, strange long knickers, black boots to his knees with a slight heel, ropes of beads and charms hung around his neck and his beard. Gold flashed of earrings lined one whole ear. He stopped and scratched at his scraggly braided beard, and adjusted the sword on his hip. He looked up at the castle then back to Snape and Dumbledore who were now pushing their way toward the man. He pushed a large pirate hat on his head and smiled crookedly as the two men approached.

More students seemed to be milling around suddenly, Harry stood on the edge of the bottom step watching the man.

"Headmaster" he slurred a mix of accents seemed to come from him.

"Captain Sparrow," Dumbledore nodded narrowing his eyes, he looked unhappy at the mans presence. Harry noticed Dumbledore's wand hand was hidden in the folds of his robes as if on the ready.

"Severus," the man said cheerfully, "My _dear_, _dear_ friend. How have you been?" a crooked smile of yellowing teeth stained with tobacco shined brightly. He grasped Snape's hand pulling the man forward.

Snape pulled his hand back, "Jack Sparrow" his voice was little more then a whisper, clearly irritated by the mans presence as well. Snape snarled at the man, his black eyes darkened, "What do you want? Whom are you running from now?"

"_Severus_ you _wound_ me. I travel a great distance to see you. Across the waters," he turned toward his ship and back again, his hand upon his heart as if he had truly been wounded. "I just came for a visit or two..." but as he said the last bit his eyes looked past the men who had come to greet him and to Harry Potter behind them. A small smiled played on his lips as he got a glimpse of the boy, the bright green eyes that looked at him with curiosity captivated him. Jack Sparrow smirked, he brushed past the professor and up the steps. His hand out stretched he thrust it into Harry's pulling the boy forward. "Harry Potter, we finally meet." He pulled the boy against his chest shaking his hand.

"The boy-who-lived right here at Hogwarts, _lovely_…Sev why didn't you tell me." He tightened his grip on Harry's hand clutching it with his own callused one. He reached up brushing the fringe out of Harry's eyes. "_The scar_" he muttered, a scrap of his dirty fingernails tracing it and then the surprising soft pad of his finger traced again over the zigzag scar. Harry's emerald eyes looked deep into Jack Sparrows, _he shuddered_ _with pleasure_, Sparrow leaned over a mer breath in Harry's ear and purred, _"I have that effect on people_." smiling captain Jack Sparrow pulled back, Harry's breath hitched as those bottomless black eye locked with his own. Sparrow licked his lips, smiling all the while.

"Mister Sparrow," Dumbledore snapped, his jaw clenched in anger, "In-my-office-now…." Each word was punctuated with anger Harry had only seen directed toward Tom Riddle. "Severus if you would join us." He beckoned the men to follow.

Jack Sparrow adjusted his hat on his head. Smirking at Harry, clicked his boots once and followed the headmaster into the castle. All eyes following the man, Harry included.

Blushing Harry pulled his robes tighter around him, watching at the captain take in the castle and the other students that had come out of the great hall to see the schools new visitor.

He followed Snape's lead jumping over the same trick step all students avoided. He did it with a little flourish and bowed as several first years clapped.

"He's so handsome," Harry heard one of the Patel twins whispered to Lavender Brown as the girls drifted past.

If truth be told he would have to agree, Harry watched the trio as they headed toward Dumbledore's office.

Sparrow was at the top of the staircase, when he looked over the rail back down on the crowd, locking eyes with Harry. He smiled coyly, tugging at his beard.

Harry blushed but didn't look away. Snape whom had already disappeared down the hall came back down the hall and grabbed the man shoving him toward the office of the headmaster, Sparrow stumbled gracefully and continued on. Snape looked over the rail to see what the new arrival had been looking at, spotting Potter he snarled down at the boy, then turned toward Dumbledore's office as well.

"A pirate Harry _a real pirate_ right _here_ at Hogwarts." Ron craned his neck to get a better look.

"Yeah" said Harry, "a real Pirate." _Jack Sparrow_, he definitely liked the sound of that. Harry headed up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower, Snape and Sparrow already gone. He along with his fellow students stared down the hall the men had disappeared down. But they had already moved into Dumbledore's chambers.

Harry only hoped that he had an opportunity to speak to the man more.

TBC

Review _please…._


	2. That Effect

Disclaimer: JKR, Disney get credit.

That Effect

By WittchWay

None of the students saw the mysterious guest the rest of the day… nor the days that followed. Though it wasn't for lack of trying, students took to hanging around the stone gargoyle by the headmaster's office. A few more adventurous souls ventured down to the dungeons near Snape's classrooms and offices.

But If Sparrow was still at the school no one saw hide nor hair of the man. He didn't eat lunch with the staff nor students, though both Snape and Dumbledore arrived for all meals. No announcements were made to the students of neither Sparrows arrival nor departure. The Hufflepuff's were able to report that no guests were currently in the guest suites as they were located near their dorm corridor.

Talk began to wane of the man….

Though not entirely, after all his ship was still docked in the lake, so one could only assume that the man was still there hidden within the walls of Hogwarts. There was speculation that Snape was a friend of the man, though there was no official confirmation of this. But the rumors didn't stop, casting stories and rumors all more wilder then the previous.

Stories that he was a pirate circulated with regularity, that the ship was the infamous Black Pearl, the haunted ship of the dead… It all seemed a little far-fetched in Harry's opinion. But the students that had grown up in the wizarding world all seemed to believe it was so…But Harry liked to think if there was such a thing as Pirates… then Jack Sparrow _certainly _was it

Hermione, _of course_, had hidden herself in the library after his arrival to learn everything she could of the puzzling man.

Personally Harry thought Snape had been a little more irritable since the arrival of the "_Pirate"_ but overall it was a little hard to tell.

It was in potions class nearly a week after the arrival, the 7th years Gryffindor/Slytherin double potion class, there was finally proof that the man was still within the school grounds.

They had just finished brewing a rather simple potion, with a rather delicate, dangerous bottling procedure, when there was a large thump on one of the outer walls.

"Continue" Snape barked. Pulling his wand tapping it against the board, where the directions were written in Snape's mess sprawl.

Harry carefully picked up one of the sterile glass bottles and began the gentle task of spooning his finished brew into the bottles, he didn't really fancy the results if he was to get this wrong; Explosions, burned fingers, singed clothing.

But it was during the bottling that the class heard it again, though louder; a shout, glass breaking, several thuds as if something was falling, then something large banged into the closed door that lead to Snapes office. Snape fumed, with a swirl of robes he flung open the door to his office open only to be nearly trampled by the one and only Jack Sparrow.

The mans sword was drawn and he was swinging it wildly at the short figure of Peeves the poltergeist, whom closely followed; he had a sword from one of the schools suites of armor pointed at the man.

The swords clanged together and continued their fighting.

Sparrow jabbed forward with his sword, laughing, a bottle of rum half drunk in the other hand. They danced around the room, bumping into desks and cauldrons. Sparrow appeared to be humming a song under his breath… _"Yo ho and a bottle of rum for me."_

The girls in the class swooned, as the fighting continued. Sparrow had his waist coat removed, a flimsy dirty white shirt open to his navel revealing very tan skin, the long pantaloon pants, black knee high boots, long black hair and scruffy beard, tangles of beads and jewels and scarves danced around him. Peeves floated over head crackling madly, _one never usually saw the poltergeist in the dungeons. _The colorful creature seemed to be singing his own deranged song.

Snape seethed, he clenched his fists as he drew his wand"_Expelliarmus"_ he cried the room charged with magic, a red light burst forward as both swords shot towards Snape who grabbed them one handed.

"_Captain Sparrow_, _you_ will wait in my office, _silently_, until class is over." Snape's voice was a deadly whisper.

The Captain didn't flinch, not at Snape's tone or growl that followed. He stood where he stopped, swaggering in place and took a long swig of rum his eyes locked on Snape in a silent battle of wills.

"_Right O_, Snape" he saunter toward the office door not sounding at all put out. As he walked to the door brushing past the students desks, he turned suddenly"Oi, Harry Potter" he said slowly"we meet once more…" his voice lowered"…And I do hope so again and again…" he let his fingers brush Harry's hand as he past. Harry quiver. Watching him disappear through the door.

Snape slammed the door locking it with a wave of his wand"Get back to work…" he yelled, the class jumped and returned to their potions, the class fidget, how could they work now, each one of them were dying to talk about Jack Sparrow. There were long glances toward the door and clock upon the wall, long silent looks with ones eyes, the girls all had a flushed look about them.

It was Harry's own fault that he received detention that day. He should have known not to become distracted so easily by a simple touch. He had been lost in the feel of Sparrows finger on his hand. He was silently smirking to himself about the man who had been banished to Snapes office. Silently fantasizing about those long fingers, that crooked smile, the lick of his lips by that red tongue, he was just about to the good part when the metal spoon he had been holding exploded in a small spiff of smoke, closely followed by the explosion of his cauldron.

But Snape had his wand ready as if expecting something like this to happen since the appearance of Sparrow in his classroom"Detention Potter… See me after class." Echoed through the room, Harry looked up to see Snape watching him. A strange look crossed the mans face. It was neither animosity nor the usual anger. It was a look Harry couldn't quite read.

sssss

Sparrow listened to the sound of Snape's boots clicking on the stone hallway only to die away. He stepped silently into the potion class to see the lone occupant within. He quickly looked over the room, it opened into a large chamber with several desks and workstations with sinks.

A blacked haired boy was currently cursing under his breath the name of Snape, head bent down, scrubbing a black cauldron by hand.

"No magic, bad _break_ chap."

Harry Potter looked up, Jack Sparrow was leaning against the doorjam arms crossed over his chest, _smirking_. His hat tilted to one side, a bottle of rum in his hand, he took a long swig, readjusting the sash across his chest.

"He's been handing out the same detention for years, for all _your_ magic wizards sometimes lack creativity, wouldn't you say." Sparrow came into the room slowly, his eyes darting around the dungeon rooms; the glass jars and the squirmy contents, the row of different color cauldrons, the student's workstation and then the single student.

He took another sip of his rum, coming to rest against the potion master's desk and began carelessly flipping through a textbook.

"You're not a wizard then," Harry said slowly. His hand still emerged in the soapy cauldron of water and cleaner.

"No, me mum was," he said moving on, skirting over to the row of shelves and picked up one of the jars and shook it causing the baby squid to rock into the walls of the jar. The orange juice in the jar swirled in a whirlpool like movement.

"Oh," Harry nodded forgetting the cauldron. "You don't have any magic then"

Sparrow smirked"enough to get me through." His eyes narrowing.

"Ah" he chuckled"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself," he said suddenly bowing at the waist his hat falling forward. He took a swig of his rum and came to stand before Harry, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, commandeer of the Black Pearl, _master_ of the high seas, _corrupter_ of the innocent..." he moved closer"_ravager of beautiful boys_." His voice dropped dramatically_"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. _

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

Harry blushed, he looked at his feet trying to hide how pleased he was at such a comment. The man moved intimately close. His body nearly touching Harry's.

"My _naughty_ boy" he purred sensually, reaching a hand up, stroking Harry's flushed cheek"what have you done to perform such grueling work." He gestured toward the soap and water, Sparrow took a sip of his rum nearly draining the bottle dry. Wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. His red lips stained with the maple of rum juices.

Harry shuddered, as the mans warm breath puffed softly on his neck, as long fingers dragged themselves up his spine, Harry's lips parted, leaning into the pirates touch.

Harry gasped as fingers worked their way into his mass of messy hair, the pirate's lips hovering dangerously close to the curve of his neck. "I wasn't paying attention in class." He wheezed. His breath caught in his chest…he was tempted to tell the man that _he_ was the reason he hadn't been paying attention in class.

Sparrow eyed him bringing the near empty rum bottle to his lips but not sipping, Harry got the strange impression that Sparrow knew the reason he had been distracted in class.

"Distracted… _really_", his voice hum happily in the Gryffindor's ear"I've been known to be the _cause_ of such distraction."

Somehow Harry didn't doubt that.

The long fingers ghosted over his cheek as a arm slipped around his waist pulling him closer forcing Harry to put his arms up around the mans neck. His chin was tilted upward, the fringe brushed from his eyes. A pink tongue darted out licking Harry's dry lips. His mouth slightly open, his eyes half closed with anticipation and want.

Sparrow leaned in, his spare hand touching the boys neck, Harry moaned, he wanted to cry out _kiss me_ _already_. But the flick of a tongue on his earlobe sent a shiver down his body, he went limb in Sparrows hold. Pulling the boy forcefully forward, grinding his body against the lithe body of the student. He bent down licking at the parted lips, swallowing the moan as he kissed Harry Potter.

His hand fluttered down the boys' body, as he licked and kissed the palate of the boys' mouth. He cupped that sweet arse, nearly lifting the boy off his feet and onto the workstation.

Harry himself was toying with wrapping his legs around the mans waist, pulling him forward, never letting him go.

"ENOUGH" screamed Snape, he stood in the doorway, the arm of a first year Hufflepuff clutched in his hand. He shook the boy like a ragdoll as he seethed. A murderous glare crossed his face, anger like Harry had never seen before radiated off the man.

Sparrow dropped his hold on Harry setting him back on his feet. His hand still resting on the small of Harry's back.

The small first year yelped in pain, as Snape came into the room. He dropped the student arm"Get out" he roared.

The Hufflepuff ran for his life, Harry took a step back.

"Get out Potter…NOW" Harry didn't need to be told twice… he dashed for the door.

TBC


	3. That Effect

Disclaimer: JKR Disney get credit. Pairing: HP/SS HP/JS Crossover PoTC

That Effect

By WittchWay

Harry dashed from the potion classroom past Snape and out into the hall. He was almost to the stairs leading back to the main castle when he suddenly ducked behind a statue of a pervious potion master of Hogwarts in the 17th century. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes shut, gathering his breath, his face felt hot, _flushed, aroused._

He pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket, fiddling with the wrapper but did not open it.

He giggled instead… was silent… then giggled again.

Grinning Harry leaned his head back against the stone wall closing his eyes again. He felt like a giggling schoolgirl, giddy with her first kiss.

After all it was just a kiss, he told himself_. Just a kiss_.

He had been kissed before, Cho, George Weasley...not a lot mind you but he had at least a couple of times.

But those weren't kisses.

Not really.

"Captain Jack Sparrow..." he whispered. The way his lips brushed his, teased him, tormented him, making him beg, his body ache_…that was a kiss. _He could still feel the tingle of those rough lips on his. The lean form of a strong body pressed against his... Strong hands cupping his arse, pulling him closer and closer. It was burned into his being

_It felt nice, very nice…very nice indeed.  
_

Captain Jack Sparrow dropped the ladle he had been twirling into the cauldron and stepped back. "Still frightening the students Snape. Nice to see something's don't change."

Snape clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. "Don't touch _my_ students..."

Sparrow smiled jovially, "_Your_ student? _Really_…Want the little bugger for yourself...I understand Ole boy... wouldn't mind a little Harry in your Potter." He winked and gave an upward nod. "...or Potter in my Harry..." he said dreamily.

"STOP it NOW", Snape hissed. "He is a child...they are all children."

"He's old enough... _willing_ enough..." Sparrow crackled. Then suddenly silent, his arms crossed against his chest.

Sparrow tilted his head to one side, a small smirk playing on his lips. His eyes narrowed. "You want him for yourself." It was a statement not a question, calm and casual.

Snape's temper was gone, for a moment his usually stone look changed and looked like a deer caught in the headlights… then just as quickly the blank mask was back in place. His fists still clenched at his side, it took all of his might not to draw his wand.

Sparrow didn't wait for an answer, He pushed himself away from the workstation picking up his empty bottle of rum.

He held the bottle up"Why don't you give her a little tap with your wand… filler up for me."

"Get out."

Sparrow smirked, he knew better then to press the matter, he had know Snape a long time and had been on the wrong end of the mans wand enough times to let it lie. He jaunted toward the door, "...just because you're going to deny yourself, doesn't mean I have to." He exited the door slamming it behind him

By night of the same day word had spread of the _incident_ in the dungeon… the one between Sparrow and Peeves and their little battle. It was all the school could talk about for days. Rumors flew again. Theories ran wild.

But of course there was the dirty little secret that took another day or so to come to light…t_he Kiss._

Harry didn't realize it at first of course. He hadn't thought once of the Hufflepuff boy that Snape had dragged into his office for discipline. He didn't even remember what the boy looked like.

But slowly word leaked, from table to table…Eyes following Harry as he drifted toward the Gryffindor table for breakfast two days later.

Harry plopped on the bench next to Hermione, dropping his school bag next to him"And why is everyone staring at me" he sighed pulling a plate of eggs toward him.

She looked up from her book, her lips pressed in a firm line, frowning.

Harry hated when she was like this, like a mother about to go into lecture mode.

"Did you kiss the pirate" She gritted"Robbie Whitby from Hufflepuff told his brother Kevin Whitby of Ravenclaw who told his house and Padma Patel, who told her sister and you know what a gossip she is..." Her voice rose getting shriller with every name.

"Oh Harry… He's a pirate, really bad news… I was in the Library looking it up, you should see the count of things he's done and now he's here. I can only imagine why… why would Dumbledore allow that monster in the school"

Ron who was on the other side of Hermione nudged her in the ribs as the Headmaster rose slowly from the teachers table, his blue eyes twinkling"Your attention please" he nodded, raising his hands in a silencing fashion"I would like to introduce Captain Jack Sparrow commander of the Black Pearl. He will be staying at the school for a few days as Professor Snape's guest. Please treat him with the same respect you would any professor."

The hall looked up as the side entrance door burst open and in entered Jack Sparrow with quite a flourish. He bounced merrily up along side Dumbledore, bowing he took his ragged old captains hat from his head in salute.

Harry noticed he had on the long duster he was wearing when he first arrived, A sword hung heavy on his hip. He cocked his head to one side, chin tilted slyly, smiling.

A light splatter of applause rose across the room. Most simply watched the man survey his surroundings… his eyes darting from table to table.

"…As our guest Captain Sparrow felt compelled to earn his keep." Dumbledore visibly swallowed, he looked as if he didn't want to continue"So as a courtesy to the school Captain Sparrow will teach the old art of Dueling… with swords." Dumbledore said dryly"Sign up will be in the entrance hall after breakfast."

With that Dumbledore sat down, but the hall broke into a full round of applause at that moment. Several were rising already to sign up.

Harry eyed Sparrow as he sat himself next to Snape, who did not look too happy. Professor Sprout whom had been a seat away scooted her chair further away.

"You signing up mate" Ron grabbed a biscuit smearing it with jam.

"Yes." There was no question in his mind. Harry would not, _could not_, miss this opportunity.

TBC

Review please


	4. That Effect

Disclaimer: JKR Disney get credit.

That Effect

By WittchWay

Club Night

Harry gripped the sword Ron handed him and frowned. The press of cold steel in his hand felt strange, no familiarity to it, the blade was to long and narrow, it felt unbalanced. The energy was wrong somehow in every sword he had touched.

Not that he expected a tingle to shoot through him like when he had picked up his wand for the first time. He didn't even know if that was what he expected.

He watched Ron pick up a sword for himself feeling the weight of it in his hand. It felt good. _Strong, viral. It_ was a plain gray sword with an embellished tip dipped in gold.

Harry set the sword Ron had just handed him back into the slot on the rack. He picked up another, then another. None of them felt quite right, he slowly made his way down the line, his frustration growing.

The school swords were old English steel. Perhaps three to four hundred years old. Some were in better condition then others, each seemed to have a characteristic all it's own. Each sword seemed to speak to it's intended student…_except Harry Potter._

Harry walked over to the next rack. Professor Flitwick had just finished casting a cleaning charm on the swords and their casings.

Apparently this was a class that had been taught at one time. Long ago a wizard carried both wand and sword. Harry wondered increasingly if it was the sword that chose the wizard or if the sword in someway had to match his wand. A little nervous Harry touched the handle of several swords as he walked around the wood rack. What he was looking for he didn't really know. He just knew that if his wand was linked to Voldemorts in someway that the sword he picked up must be so as well and that was not something that he really wanted to share with his fellow students.

Other students brushed past him with sword in hand, breaking into pairs ready to begin dueling. Some were waving the sword, testing its power, its strength… _fierceness._

Professor Flitwick, Snape and of course Captain Jack Sparrow were going to instruct the class as a group. Not surprising there was a larger turn out for the club, larger than there had been with for dueling with Lockhart in Harry's second year. Of course Sparrow was still a mystery to everyone. Rarely seen in public, glared at by Snape…and of course, was now the talk of the school with the incident in the dungeons during Harry's detention. Though the man did not seemed embarrassed at all for it.

"Come on Harry," Ron hissed, Hermione and Neville at his shoulder. They had already claimed a spot up front by the teachers' table for their own, the student tables having been stacked neatly along one wall. A long rise platform ran the course of the hall.

Harry chewed the inside cheek of his mouth. He was one of the few left with out a sword. He grabbed a random handle, it just didn't feel right. He swung the sword lightly, then picked one up for his left hand. He balanced each with grace but neither was the sword for him.

"Pick one already…_hurry_," Ron walked away to the stop just behind where most of Gryffindor sixth years were waiting.

Sparrow was winding his way through the students with a flourish…with an apprehensive Flitwick on his tail. He began the task of separating the students into groups and partners. He had some exchange pairs and others stay as where they were grouped.

Harry stood at the Sword holder wondering if he should just stay with this one or exchange it again. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. Snape was eyeing him, Harry clutched the sword and turned hurriedly to get to Ron, He didn't want to deal with Snape today. But as he stepped forward Snape stepped in his path, "_Perhaps_, Mister Potter, This is the sword you had been searching for." With that he parted his robe bringing forth Godric Gryffindor's sword.

The red ruby's glinted at him in familiarity, the polished silver blinking merrily at him. Astonished he looked up to Snape, this was the sword he had been waiting for… How did Snape know?

Harry took the handle of the offered sword, the warmth engulfed him instantly. He smiled looking down at the sword. The weight in his hand felt right, balanced nicely in his hand, It was just like his wand when he had picked it up for the first time. It suited him. It knew him his magic.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't mind" Harry tightened his grip.

Snape eyed him"_I_ didn't ask him" he nodded his black eyes watching him solidly.

Stunned Harry nodded, "Thank you sir." He whispered, blushing.

Snape stared at him strangely then simply nodded and walked away.

Harry watched as he departed, his black robes billowing behind him in an elegant fashion. Harry was just about to turn and join his classmates when Snape looked over his shoulder directly at him. The look was pure desire, hunger, his eyes locked on Harry Potter.

Harry flushed, stumbling toward Ron and the others. Shaking, with his eyes darting to Snape he tried to listen as the Captain moved to the front of the room.

Sparrow smirked at them all as the room fell silent. Each eye turning to him as the halls volume lowered.  
Sparrow had a presence about him that was indescribable. Snape stood equal height next to him with his arms locked behind his back with his personal sword shining on his hip.

"Who would have thought Snape would have a blade." Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded, his eyes glancing toward the potion master.

He stood shoulder to shoulder with Sparrow. The banter between them was rapid, familiar, riddled with low whispers and cross looks.

Harry watched both intently, suddenly wondering what the nature of their relationship was. Felling a ping of jealously at what ever it was.

Sparrow was in full glory instructing the class. He had all the energy of Lockhart but none of his charm. He was crude, sarcastic and had a wit about him the no one could match, except perhaps Snape.

"I will teach the subtle art of dueling...there will be no foolish wand waving tonight.". Sparrow started.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other and looked at Snape.

The man seemed to approve. Slowly drawing the sword from the holster on his hip.

Sparrow did the same, locking eyes with every student. "Dueling is a fast pace dance _about_ winning. You will need skill, grace and a thirst to best your opponent…. There are three main principles of sword fighting, the action, the thrust and the cut…We will demonstrate and you will follow."

Sparrow and Snape moved to the raised platform, one at either end, facing each other. Each bowed slightly. Their sword drawn, the swords were brought up and each man stepped forward, dancing around the other. The clang of metal against metal echoed around the room. They circled with a predatory gleam in each of their eyes. Snape was smirking, his back rigid in clearly attack mode. Sparrow narrowed his eyes, he jostled forward toward Snape, who slowly darted aside. Snape was surprisingly graceful. It obviously was not the first time he had done this.

Sparrow was just a graceful if not overly. It seemed he took many flourished steps to Snapes few. Everything was overly embellished and eccentric. They each seemed to anticipate the other move and step.

As Sparrow turned Snape switched his sword to the other hand quickly and pounced forward. The switch of hands seemed to throw Sparrow off balance and he wavered in his movement for a moment. Snape took advantage of this, freeing Sparrow of his sword.

The metal clang loudly to the floor. Sparrow smiled, Snape looked triumphed.

Sparrow made a move to bow in defeat but instead he swung out his leg in a sweeping movement and kicked Snapes legs out from under him.

The result was the potion master landing flat on his back.

"That's cheating" Hermione called out her face red with anger.

Sparrow turned to look at her, smirking, he sauntered forward till he was at the edge of the stage right before the group of 6th year Gryffindor's… he leaned down so that his face was even with hers. "Pirate" he whispered a mist of accents sailed through the room, the one word seemed to explain everything…and most of the students rightly agreed it did. A group of nearby Slytherins lifted their swords up in an approving manner. Sparrow stood and with a click of his boots, smirked once and went back to the front of the class.

"Dueling is not about Honor… not at first at least. It's not where noble men defend the chastity of…. _Their steed_…Lives come to an end when man gets jealous. _It's him_" he pointed his sword at Snape, who was now back on his feet, his opponent"_Or you."_

"Pair up, just the basics, action, thrust and NO cut. Proceed." Snape hopped off the platform, brushing past Harry and his group with out a backward glance and headed straight for his Slytherins.

Sparrow continued to walk around the room as he lectured, as he corrected the grip of some students, or their stance. "It's do or die… Honor is only after you win. Trumiphet only after the other is dead…_never_ assume _you have_ won." He looked over his shoulder to Snape who was sneering menacingly at the jab.

He to walked among the students pulling them apart and correcting their movement with a little more force then necessary.

"You are encouraging us to cheat…" Hermione shrieked.

Sparrow laughed"I'm encouraging you to win."

"You are indeed the worse pirate I ever heard of." Hermione stomped,

Aloud-bellish laugh that echoed around the room"Aye, but you have heard of me" Sparrow barked.

"I encourage you to come alive" He looked at Harry Potter who had been watching his every move. Every swivel, every step and dance around the room.

Harry gripped his sword as Sparrow moved toward them. Hermione huffed again, as Sparrows attention was directed toward Harry and she was ignored.

Harry held his sword up, as did Ron opposite him. He jabbed forward, Godrics sword knocked against Ron's and then Ron's against his as he stepped back.

Sparrow came up behind him"Nice form _Harry_ _Potter_", the words rolled off his tongue. He watched the boy's backside for a moment.

Harry blushed.

"Hold your sword a little _higher_" he edged closer pressing his body along Harry's as he raised the boys arm to the proper position. Harry sighed as a callused hand was placed on his hip and the other raised his arm. He could feel the warm breath of the man on his neck, an orange spice floated around them"Very good form…_indeed_" was whispered in his ear.

The pirates body fully against him, stronger, a sway of his hips butted into his"Now step forward" and as one, hand still on hip, arm still raised they stepped forward. Harry melted into him, letting himself be guided, he pressed back against the solid body to be met with….

"_Captain Sparrow"_ Dumbledore called shrilly.

The trance of movement's student and teacher had broke as Dumbledore closely followed by Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the hall, crossing sharply to where the pirate stood. His hand still resting on the small of Harry's back.

Dumbledore's billowing robes swam around him, as he neared, his blue eyes darkening"Captain Sparrow, in my office if you please. Severus if you would join us."

Sighing Sparrows hand dropped. "Of course Headmaster… of course."

TBC…


	5. That Effect

Disclaimer: JKR Disney get credit. This will be roughly 8 chapters when it is complete. Short chapter this time but the next few will be quite long. I hope to post every week from here forward.

That Effect

By WittchWay

Harry watched as the professors, the lone Auror and Sparrow exited the great hall. Sparrow looking back over the room, to the students a sad look upon his face as if he was walking to his death. Harry had a sudden urge to follow, wishing desperately that he had his invisibility cloak with him.

"Queue up, lets put the swords back where you got them" Flitwick squeaked signaling the end of the dueling club for the night. The tiny professor waved the students into groups in front of the sword racks. "Hurry now, everyone back to your common rooms."

Ron pulled on Harry's robe"Come on, I want to nip down to the kitchens for a snack before bed."

Harry shuffled forward in the line until it was his turn to return his sword only there was no slot for his sword. His sword handle didn't fit into any of the narrow holes, he moved along and tried another. Smiling Harry realized he had _no _choice but to return the sword to its rightful own, Professor Dumbledore.

"You okay mate? You look like you got hit with a cheering charm." Ron said slinging his schoolbag over his shoulder, his sword now back in its rightful place.

"I'm fine I just have to return Dumbledore's sword." Harry twirled the sword in his hand, the ruby red stone flickering in the candle lit room. "I'll meet you in a bit." Not waiting for his friend's comments, Harry all but skipped from the great hall and dashed to the second floor.

As Harry came around the corner the group of wizards and a single pirate were just stepping upon the winding wooden staircase of Dumbledore's. The stone gargoyle which has stepped aside to let the group pass slowly slide back into place as the last person stepped onto the platform.

As Harry neared he could hear the soft hum of the stairs as they moved, and then it was silent as if reaching the top. Harry looked to the gargoyle, its stone eyes watching him closely. Waiting for its password.

Harry balanced the sword in his hand, trying to think what the candy password might be. Fidgeting Harry kicked at the stone base with the edge of his trainers. "Chocolate frog" Harry groaned as he said it that was to easy a password"Ice mice, acid pops, peppermint toads, Fudge flies" Harry replied quickly all in session and was startled when the gargoyle sprang to life, quite unaware which of the treats was the correct one.

Harry stepped slowly onto the wooden platform and waited as they began to move. He nervously tapped his foot, he didn't know what he was going to say when he arrived there, 'Just returning the sword,' seemed pretty lame. Unfortunately Dumbledore had a keen sense and could usually tell he was there, and for what true reason he was there.

But harry didn't care, he had to know what was happening to Sparrow and just why Kingsley had been brought in, was it an Order matter or Auror matter. And loathed, as he was to admit it he also wanted to find out just what Sparrow's and Snapes relationship was. The looks Sparrow gave Snape at odd moments of the school day and dueling club just didn't add up to the looks Sparrow received from Snape, furious angry looks and something else he just couldn't put his finger on. It was a softer look that Harry was sure of, but what it meant he just didn't know…yet.

Harry slid off the top step and crossed carefully to the closed door to Dumbledore's office. He looked cautiously around the waiting area, it held a lone plush looking chair, though on pervious occasions here it had held a small sofa, and once a pile of very soft looking pillows. Harry twisted the sword in his grip he supposed he could just lean it against the chair and Dumbledore would discover it as he usually walked his guest to the door.

"No absolutely not." Barked suddenly from behind the door. Harry half jumped and turned toward the door the sword in a half-raised fashion. Inching forward Harry pressed his ear to the thick wooden door. Squinting as if that would help, Harry listened intently. At first there was nothing, then just a soft murmur of words he couldn't make out, and then the sporadic shouts which he was sure was Snape but those gave him no clues as to what was happening, it was just random words about pirates and idiots.

Harry was so lost in thought he didn't even realize when the door opened suddenly and the headmaster stood before him looking down at him.

"Is there something I can help you with Mister Potter" Dumbledore said.

Harry straightened up, looking embarrassed, Dumbledore's tone was more than curt with him, which he realized had been happening since the arrival of Sparrow. He tried looking past the headmaster to see if he could get a glimpse of the men within the office but Dumbledore shifted so he could not.

Biting his bottom lip Harry extended the handle of the sword toward the professor"Thank you for the use of your sword for dueling club."

Dumbledore looked down on it as if seeing it for the first time and then looked over his shoulder, Harry got a glimpse of Snape.

Who took the look Dumbledore was giving him with little fanfare, simply crossed his arms and looked down his nose at the headmaster.

"Thank you Harry, I assumed it served you well."

The Gryffindor nodded.

"Was there anything else you needed"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sighing"No headmaster." His shoulders slumping what could he possibly say, 'I _like the pirate and want to get to know him better_ or better yet, _Snapes giving me strange looks an I want to know why.'_

"Then I suggest you return to your common room for the night Mister Potter, curfew is in a few minutes." Dumbledore closed the door.

Harry kicked at the air and turned to go. Something was definitely going on. Something he was quite sure had nothing to do with Voldemort and the death eaters.

Harry proceed back to the wooden steps and began the slow process down. He was frustrated, within himself, with Dumbledore and with the heavy door that kept all the noise in. he had learned nothing in coming to Dumbledore's office. Not a thing.

Once back out in the main corridor Harry strolled causally toward the staircase that would take him up to Gryffindor tower.

Then thought better of it and wondered if Ron was still in the kitchens getting a snack. Harry turned to head in that direction and ran smack into the chest of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sparrow smirked"'ello love." He caressed a lean finger along Harry's' cheek. "Just came to wish you a good night." Sparrow smirked, his voice dropping"And if you like tuck you into bed." he gave a soft click of his teeth.

Harry moaned"I like." As Sparrow slipped an arm around his waist, pulling their bodies together.

"My good boy" Sparrow whispered, stepping them backwards till Harry's back was pressed firmly against the stone wall.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut, his lips parted as he waited for the kiss to follow.

"SPARROW" Snape screamed down the hall.

Harry's eyes shot open as the lean body of the pirate flew from him, his eyes darting to Snape who was quickly striding down the hall, his wand before him. "You will keep you filthy hands off the students."

Sparrow picked himself up, smirking the whole while. "Aye Snape." His tongue between his teeth"I was just giving the lass a good night kiss… I believe I promised a tuck in as well… and a pirate never breaks a promise." Sparrow gave a brushing sweep of his pants and moved slowly toward Harry.

Snape stepped forward, his wand raised"Back to the dungeons with you and if I find you _detoured_ again you find will yourself facing the wrong end of my wand."

Sparrow frowned"Oi, Snape you know the only detour I need is to the kitchens for a new bottle of rum."

Snape gritted his teeth"Fine… I'll just walk Mister Potter back to his common room so that he does not find a detour of his own."

And with that Snape grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him toward the moving staircases, they seemed to agree with the professor as they received no wrong turns on their way up the seventh floor.

Snape said nothing as they moved down the corridor and did not lessen his hold on him once, Harry felt like a naughty child caught by the ear and was just glad it was after hours and that there was no one up to see this humbling moment for the boy who lived.

Once at the portrait of the fat lady Snape gave him a shove toward the entrance and turned to go, then stopped suddenly and turned back"Mister Potter If I were you… I would avoid such familiarity with a pirate… a pirate who will not be here much longer." Snape narrowed his black eyes and stalked away.

Stunned Harry could only watch as the potion master swept down the hall his black robes billowing in the dark corridor, one had to squint to see where the robes ended and shadows began.

"He's always been an intense one" the fat lady said smiling sweetly at Harry.

Harry blinked that was an understatement.

"Password dear."

"Light" Harry said stumbling through the portrait as it swung open.

Harry was thankful the common room was empty, he crossed toward the boy's staircase and was nearly to the top of them when he realized he had been clenching his fist.

Slowly unfolding his hand, flexing his fingers he took out the crumpled piece of parchment Sparrow had slipped to him just before he went flying down the hall.

Unfolding the ripped parchment, he blinked heavily, 'Astronomy tower Midnight.' Was all it read.

Harry groaned, tonight had been a tiring night and it wasn't' over.

TBC…

Review please.


End file.
